Selfish
by TheKiro
Summary: He was far from perfect. But so was she. A relationship can only grow with time, and those two had plenty of that. [Aomine/OC] [AoMia] - [AU - Oneshot Collection]
1. Winter

Well. Welcome back, I guess, haha.

I was so surprised how many had voted for another story about Aomine and Mia; they came in _second_ place in the poll! And so many of you sent me messages with ideas or just requesting a sequel anyway because those dorks grew dear to your heart. I felt so plainly happy by your feedback that I just couldn't dismiss the idea.

So here is _'Selfish'_.

It will be a collection of _oneshots_, covering the growing and ongoing relationship of Aomine and Mia. The OC of '_Egoistical_'. But I'm just not writing about them, I want _you_ _guys_ to tell me what you want to read. A situation you want to see them in. A big word the chapter is about. An obstacle for them to overcome. Or just a fluffy moment with a certain title. Any prompt, request or idea you have or want to see.

I will do my very best to write it and not disappoint, although I'll have to see if it is even possible for me, haha. It should be realistic stuff, which could happen to those two in their second year (or very end of the first year) and onwards because that's where the story is going to take place. Right after _'Egoistical'_.

I have now created an alternative plot line with Osthrite which I am going to follow, dodging the dead-end, hehe. And with every KnB story I am writing, oneshots with the couple of the other story _is_ possible because they all play in the same AU! Some asked me about that specifically, so yes, it's possible if the opportunity allows it, haha. I was asked about themed AUs as well, staring them - so I guess those can be requested too, although they will obviously be not '_canon_', but just for fun instead.

I hope you're all going to enjoy _'Selfish'_! This chapter here is only _very_ small because it acts as an opener!

Thank you for being such lovely supporting readers!

* * *

_**Winter**_

She lifted her hands towards her parted lips, trying to warm her tickling fingertips with her warm breath. Although this attempt was obviously not really working, the freezing breeze was rushing past her. Pulling and tugging at her cloak and scarf which made her cringe and quickly ball her hands into fists in hope she was able to escape the cold somehow.

The least the weather could do was let it snow.

Mia frowned at the grey sky above her head; the heavy cloud blanket was stubbornly hiding the sun. Looking all intimidating and dark, but not a single snowflake fell. That one night had been the only glimpse of the white glory she had up until now, and other than that her concerns had been lying elsewhere...even though the hope of a white Christmas still crawled somewhere in the back of her mind.

With a huff she stuffed her fists into her cloak's pockets, her weight leaning back and forth on her soles as she chose to finally watch the teenager not far away from her. It was the very guy who was apparently so sure that the cold didn't bother him in any way, his figure moving across the pavement with ease while the orange colored basketball in his hand bounced with every step he took.

It was a bit puzzling how after every match he watched; he always wanted to play himself.

But after that match...she could definitely understand. Even as a bystander it had left her with nerves dangling from a thin thread. Every person he knew in this sport was nothing short but amazing and just as talented as he was. A dangerous companionship they had right there. It was hard to imagine all of them being part of the same team in middle school. Those young teenagers must have been the nightmare of everyone else.

Mia's train of thought was quickly disturbed by another harsh breeze which rushed through the street. The girl grumbled quietly to herself as she tried to press all her limbs close to her body, trying to catch all the warmth she produced before it could escape.

_Aomine wasn't human._

Throwing the ball with a single flick of his wrist into the hoop like that. His sharp gaze watching it fall swiftly into the ring...before he was already moving once more. Never once shivering, never stopping or pulling his jacket closer to shield his body from the cold - the orange-head was considering the possibility that he wasn't even from earth.

_That would explain quite a few things..._

Mia sneezed quietly after her nose had started tingling from the wind, the stubborn mean breeze which seemed to chase her today mercilessly had finally accomplished its goal, she believed. And that tiny sound made the blue haired basketball player suddenly look up, his attention snapping towards her instead of the ball he threw once more from a different angle to the hoop. The ball fell into it anyway, even without him checking - _was it impossible for him to ever miss_? But Aomine was now staring at her as if he had only realized right in that moment that she was still there, too.

"Shit, I forgot the time." He muttered beneath his breath, his gaze lazily rolling towards his wrist to check the time on his watch.

"I noticed." The orange haired girl replied amused.

"Ya should have said somethin'."

Mia shook her head, watching the taller teen walking towards her after he had picked up the discarded basketball. "It looked like you needed it _so_..."

Aomine snorted. But his expression let his actually thoughtful mind shine through his typical frown. That Rakuzan High had won was something he had expected, even though it wasn't something he had really wanted to see, she guessed. He had set expectations into Kuroko. And Kagami as well, although he'd never admit that out loud...and in the end he had seen his old best friend lose.

Such things were never easy.

She could have maybe said something more, a few encouraging words. Something to comfort him? But she was certain that he didn't want or needed to hear that in that moment - he was still pretty much trying to keep his thoughts bottled up. Letting them wander on their own. She flexed her cold fingers in her cloak's pockets, still musing if she was right or not. But in the end, he'd come to her on his own if he needed her opinion.

"I'm hungry now though'..." Aomine started to mutter beneath his breath. "Let's get some food; I don't wanna go home yet."

Mia's eyes actually lit up at this idea, her round orbs rolling up to meet his. Only to witness the actually knowing grin on his lips, he was probably able to read her expression easily like always. And maybe she would have frowned in mocking annoyance if the promise of some warm meal wasn't in the air. The girl started smiling, bobbing her head in agreement.

"How about the ramen shop from last time? It was good."

"Whatever." The blue haired teen murmured, shrugging carelessly with his shoulders.

He slowly started to approach the satchel beside her, bending down to stuff the basketball into it. Mia only watched him while he was securing the knot, shouldering the now round bag before he glanced up to her from his crouching position. It was rare for her to be the one looking down, she mused in amusement. But her silent thoughts only provoked a simple frown from him as something seemed to click in his mind, his forehead set in wrinkles as he stared at her.

"Ya freezing, right?"

She actually blinked at him for a second before she replied. "What gave it away?"

Aomine sighed, letting his head roll forward as one of his hands started to rub the back of his head in a restless manner. His action confused her a bit; her feet were still glued to the ground as the teen's figure in front of her rocked a bit back and forth on his heels to keep his balance. His bent knees were used by his other hand as a rest, the tanned fingers holding onto the right kneecap to keep them from fidgeting. But for a while he didn't really look at her, his gaze was facing her boots and the grey pavement beneath them instead.

"I ain't stupid." He grumbled towards the ground, the hand which had been rubbing the back of his head was slowly slipping down again. "But ya need to tell me such stuff, Mia."

"What stuff?" The orange-head finally asked and with that her body lowered, until she was crouching right beside him.

His blue eyes finally met her, narrow and sharp as if he was trying to judge how honest she was being with him right now. But she really did mean it, his words had sounded a bit out of context. She wasn't certain what exactly he was talking about right now. Was it about something at the match? Mia could suddenly hardly remember what they had been talking about at the gym. Everyone was too focused on the game, and Satsuki had been so persistent with her questions. The girl didn't know how the bubbly club manager was able to do so, but it felt like she had a radar on top of her cherry colored hair concerning them.

A movement of Aomine though, awoke her from her train of thought, and her attention returned to the tall teenager in front of her. He had started to offer his hands to her, the palms facing up towards the sky while his frown still stayed on his face.

Like a little puppy she stared at them, a bit puzzled before she more reacted more out of reflex than anything else. She slowly pulled her hands out of her pockets, putting them like a good child into his awaiting ones and with a sudden move he closed his fingers around them. Keeping her right there with his strength whilst his face, however, only darkened.

"_Tch_. I knew it."

Only then it dawned upon her that he was referring to her cold hands. Or her freezing in this weather in general. It wasn't like she was dying on the spot, but the wind did annoy her today. Tossing her hair strands back and forth, making her neat hair style messy which forced her to readjust her hair clip over and over again over the day. And not to forget her red ears which had started to sting as the frost bit them - but those things always accompanied the winter season.

She had always been so used to her cold hands and ears that she forgot that he knew about them, too.

"I ain't a mind reader." Aomine grumbled again. "If you're freezing, tell me. _Jeez_."

Mia laughed into her muffler, her eyes travelling from his frown to their hands with a small smile upon her lips.

"I don't mind being cold."

The blue haired basketball player actually dared to sneer at her statement. Suddenly standing up and pulling her with him until she stood on her own two feet once more as well. Mia could see the white puffs of air which left his parted lips as he heaved a sigh, his navy colored eyes landing on her once more in a lazy glare.

"Stupid."

But his insult sounded empty to her, his grumpy expression already too familiar. All what she did in return was swing their arms a bit from side to side, an childish action which made the tall teen probably look a bit ridiculous from afar. Towering over her like he did with a half-hearted frown edged into his sharp face.

"I mean it." Mia continued. "You're my heater anyway, right?"

Aomine lifted his right eyebrow at her comment. His frown gradually fading as his typical bored expression got slowly lit up by a faint grin. He let go of one of her hands, allowing the girl to stuff it quickly back into her one pocket while he slightly changed his hold on her other one. Making it easier to pull her after him towards the small establishment not far from here.

"Sure." He snorted.

But the tune was light in that certain way which made it comfortable in between them.

It was definitely still cold with the sun setting at the horizon, the late evening catching them by surprise since the days had become so much shorter by now. But the girl didn't mind it as she held onto his bigger hand, feeling a complete secureness which made it all so safe and tranquil in a way.

A single step was able to bring her so much closer to the tall teen. Her heart was beating in that heated pace of low excitement. Filling her hearing senses with a quiet thumping noise. A beat which fitted the winter afternoon really well. Just like her rosy colored cheeks, a mix of the biting cold and the still annoying habit of hers. Oh, she wished, she could get rid of that, she thought silently to herself, rubbing her face with a small frown.

But any cold from before was suddenly gone.

The closer she was to the basketball player, the more she was able to abuse his broad stature as a shield against the harsh wind. And that was when she knew.

Winter was warm.

"I really like winter the best..." Mia mumbled into her muffler as the two of them walked down the street.

"_Aah_?"

Aomine was glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, but she only shook her head.

He didn't really need to know that he was the reason for it.

* * *

_Just a little opener to start the story! **Request away, guys**. I hope you're going to enjoy the upcoming oneshots!_

_Updates, however, follow no schedule! I will update when I can!_


	2. Miracle

Finally! Jesus, how I just died there in that deep gruesome pit called writer's block (and laziness)! I'm sorry guys! I just totally felt like everything I wrote was...word puke, haha. Bear with me a little longer!

Thank you for _all_ the amazing suggestions and ideas! I've definitely noted them! I'll try to use as many as possible, but some will have to wait a bit. Summer events will happen in summer of course, and it will take time until we get there. But the ideas are not forgotten! I can promise that.

What many wanted to read were the reactions. But _**don't**__ forget_ that their lives take place in Tōō mostly! The GoMs do _not_ randomly hang out or appear always! Merely Seirin, Shūtokuand Tōō students have a good chance of meeting by chance 'cause their schools are all in Tokyo. The rest lives further away. And Aomine isn't the most sociable person either so he won't just call the GoMs up.

That's why this contains only the Tōō's reaction for now. (I'm not exactly happy how it turned out, urgh, sorry! It's a lot more...slice of life/attempted humor than fluff!) I felt the need to warn you guys, haha. It looked like you expected the GoM's. But until every single one of them hears of their relationship, it's gonna take some time. Sorry! (They will be covered one way or another, too! Don't worry)

Thank you to the guest reviewers: _**Sian**_ - I'm so happy that you enjoyed 'Egoistical'! Your idea is definitely noted!, _**Guest**_ - Thank you for pointing it out, hehe, I edited it!, _**May**_ - I hope this chapter won't disappoint? Haha, I tried and failed!, _**TEW**_ - Hope you liked my attempt! I tried, and _**Guest²**_!

_Sorry for the rant!_ And thank for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

I'm uncertain if I should reply every single review with a PM again, because I will definitely say _'thank you, the idea is noted! I love you'_ over and over again, haha. It depends. What do _you_ guys wish for?

* * *

_**Miracle**_

Aomine Daiki had always been known for his terrible personality.

To Wakamatsu he was the worst person he could have ever had as an underclassman. The younger teen never called him _'senpai'_; he never apologized for being late - or showed any guilt if his captain told him off. It was certainly giving his nerves the last push they needed to stand on the edge, the vein on his neck throbbing the second he could hear the deep grumble of an insult or two by the blue haired basketball player.

And every time when the blond actually thought he _had_ that guy. Caught the culprit by doing something he wasn't supposed to do - all he got was a shrug of his shoulders. A lazy glare which obviously spoke of the care his underclassman gave - which was not a _single_ one. And Wakamatsu would throw his fist, screaming at him to finally act like a good first year. _For Christ's sake he was becoming a second year soon!_

Where was the hope in that?

The blond teenager made his way towards the gym after his last lesson had ended. Staring at the grey sky outside which was spreading the cold and dry air around the city with such determination, it was hard to believe that it hadn't snowed yet, he thought. But that idea was quickly cast aside as he was already dreading the upcoming training, the others were no problem. They had a few new regulars, of course, who were now competing to see who'd fit better into their basketball team. His former captain and the other third years had retired from the club activities by now, studying and preparing for their entrance exams. But people like Sakurai made it easier on his strained nerves, unlike some certain lazy bum.

"_I knew it!_"

Wakamatsu actually jumped as he dug out of reflex, his whole body disappearing beneath the window which led outside to a small backyard between two tall buildings of their academy. There wasn't much in that little spot, a few trees and benches just like a roofed path and a thin trail which led to one of the gyms. A shortcut he had used since he had been in his second semester in first year, but now the little yard had been obviously occupied by someone else.

A female voice rose in volume and pitch, so familiar and light that after Wakamatsu had recovered from his fright, he carefully stretched his head into the air. Blinking out of the open window which was clearing the air on this floor after school for a bit before the janitor closed it again - he shouldn't have been so surprised to see Satsuki standing there.

The bubbly club manager was jumping up and down, giddy and energetic even though half of her face had disappeared in a thick scarf. It wasn't hard to see her big smile anyway, her rosy-red gaze was glowing up to the very nuisance which plagued him day after day. Aomine scratched his neck lazily, his broad back facing the blonds' position at the window as he shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Shut up, Satsuki."

"Oh, but _Dai-chan_!" She replied, pushing her fists determined in front of her hips as she stared at her childhood friend. "I was _so_ sure at the Winter Cup final, my predictions never lie! But all _you_ did all day was giving me a nasty glare! Let me be happy for once here, you idiot."

"Why do ya have to be happy?" The tanned teen muttered beneath his breath, obviously already annoyed to an extent. "I'm just tellin' you to not overreact."

"I'm not overreacting!"

Aomine's silence made the pink haired girl lose her posture a bit.

"Well...maybe...just a _tiny_ bit. But I can't help it! I've always been worried about you, Dai-chan!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He sneered, although Satsuki didn't seem to be faced by that in the slightest.

"Exactly what I'm saying! Auntie had always been worried, too..." Her eyes lit up as a thought hit her. "Don't mess it up!"

"_**Aah?**_ You're so-"

"Captain?"

Wakamatsu yelped as his head whipped to his right, the eyes were wide and his body close to climbing out of the window in panic. It felt like he was caught. By listening to something he didn't even know what it was about in the first place - but as his gaze registered the familiar worried frown of Sakurai he actually relaxed. He took in the slender figure of the first year in pure relief. It would have been embarrassing if someone else had seen him here, crouching at an open window whilst eavesdropping on two members of his own club...

"Ah, Sakurai, it's only you..."

"I'm sorry for startling you!" The brown haired student replied immediately. "I didn't intend to. I was just..."

"_Shh_!" Wakamatsu hissed loudly, pressing a finger to his lips.

The second year didn't know himself why he didn't want to be noticed by the two outside. But it definitely felt like it was better that way. He had eavesdropped for too long to just casually walk away now and act like nothing had happened. And it would be a lie if he wasn't curious about what the two students were talking about there...

"Wakamatsu-senpai?"

Doubtfully he blinked into the air. His frozen face slowly moving towards the spot next to Sakurai where a familiar girl stood, he hadn't noticed before. No one had ever really called him with that suffix. No one acknowledged him as an upperclassman in the club really, except a few first years, and now where he had become the captain even less did. It was hard to believe that someone finally called him _'senpai'_.

The orange-head's expression faltered at his silence. Uncertain to a degree if she had said something wrong somehow. But Wakamatsu's brain was busy trying to remember what her name was again. The girl who had been able to make that lazy moron play basketball before he chose to attend practice once more and the same girl who had replaced Satsuki one day as she was busy arranging a practice match with another high school.

"Nidori." He blurted out.

And Mia blinked in return, bobbing her head. "Yes?"

"Ah, Nidori-san helped me bring a few documents to the teacher's office..." Sakurai started to explain, even though he obviously didn't have to. "I'm sorry if I'm late to practice!"

"Why in the hell are you apologizing, Sakurai?" Wakamatsu muttered. "I'm not even there myself."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

That nervous guy would never change, the blond thought with a frown. And Mia still stood next to the two boys, watching their interaction with mild curiosity before she dared to glance at the second year once more.

"What are you doing here, Wakamatsu-senpai?"

"Well..." The older student started; his voice surprisingly quiet instead of strong and loud. "...stuff."

"Stuff?" The newcomers echoed both, before Wakamatsu waved his arm around agitated. He was still crouching in front of the window; because he was still hoping not to get caught by the other two outside...it was getting harder and harder to look for an excuse. He sure as hell couldn't say he was eavesdropping right now.

"Yeah, _stuff_." He repeated annoyed, the tone slowly rising. "Got a problem with that?"

"The hell ya talking about?"

This time all three of them jumped in surprise, startled by the new presence on the other side of the window. Aomine's narrow eyes glared at his upperclassman who had finally lost his balance and fell onto his bottom with a yelp. The tall teen's upper body leaned into the corridor, glowering over the blond like a dark cloud while Sakurai started to apologize for no reason at all.

"Mi-chan!" Satsuki cried out happily, shoving her childhood friend aside the best she could to squeeze herself into the open window, too. "You're still here?"

"Ah, yeah." Mia replied. "It looked like Sakurai-san needed help so..."

"Do you want to stay for practice?"

The club manager was nearly squealing, her whole body radiating off the excitement and delight she felt as she leaned further into the corridor. It was a sight neither male student beside Aomine was used to, at least to _that_ extent - but the other girl only blinked at Satsuki. Not as much surprised as them, but still trying to deduce the unusual bright smile upon her friend's lips.

"_Satsuki_..."

Aomine's growl made her look back at him with a mockingly innocent expression.

"What?"

"Don't be so nosy."

"I'm not!"

Wakamatsu blinked owlishly in between the first-years, still sitting on the ground because he had found no time to get up yet. But it all still seemed to fly right above his head, past him and any understanding he could feel. He had thought that the lazy blue haired guy and their club manager had just one of their usual little spats - it was often happening, no wonder with someone like him around. But while he was still debating whether he was lucky or not that his eavesdropping had been forgotten completely, the girl beside Sakurai started to suddenly turn red from one second to another after she realized just why exactly Satsuki seemed to be in such high spirits.

Mia groaned quietly as she lifted her hands and hid her face behind them, rubbing her sleeves against her burning skin which made the brown haired boy at her side frown at her in concern.

"A-are you alright, Nidori-san?"

"_Tch_." Aomine clicked with his tongue, turning his sharp glare completely towards Satsuki. "See what you did?"

Offended his childhood friend furrowed her brow. "I didn't do anything!" With a fierce shaking of her head, she smiled at the other girl once more. Successfully pushing her elbow into Aomine's rips to push him further aside before both of her hands reached out in hope she could grab the orange-head's hands - although the distance between them was too wide for that. "Mi-chan, I'm _so_ happy! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"_Why you say_..." Mia mumbled into her sleeves, peeking at the giddy female student with a light frown.

"If he ever makes you cry just tell me!" Satsuki continued immediately, pumping her fists determined into the air. "I'll make him pay!"

"Who says I'm goin' to make her cry." The tall basketball player drawled, but his complain got easily ignored by the bright club manager who started giggling to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Wakamatsu finally perked up, his upper body leaning back onto his hands. The second-year had already given up to get up, his position on the floor was still rather uncomfortable but from there he had the best view onto all the teenagers who now made quite a unique sight.

His underclassmen were already a colorful bunch, he knew that much. Sakurai with his typical grimace, his brown eyes flickering back and forth in worry because Aomine's frown darkened with Satsuki's obvious good mood. And not to forget the orange haired girl who had accompanied them already quite a few times, glowing like a tomato as she was trying to bury her face in her hands. Anything but thrilled, obviously. Although the blond still had no idea what they were even discussing anyway.

"It ain't your business." Aomine said disinterested, still glaring at his childhood friend.

"Like I care!" Wakamatsu cried out, his voice immediately rising in volume. "You can't expect me not to be curious after all of this!"

The navy colored eyes of his underclassman finally landed on him and narrowed. Although his newly made captain didn't seem at all shaken by that sight, the blond returned it with his own stubborn stare. Aomine would never learn how to show respect if he wouldn't keep bugging him like that anyway. The tension in the air was definitely rising until Satsuki jumped on her feet, jittery and smiling as if the news were all about her and no one else.

"Silly, they are going out!"

Any color in Wakamatsu's face was suddenly drained, his fierce grimace stoically twisting into an utter display of shock and doubt. The blond gaped at the club manager's bright face. Her rosy red eyes which were nearly shining as she continued to smile...as if she hadn't just told the biggest lie _ever_ right there...

"_**EH!?**_"

Aomine glowered at his captain's outburst, but it wasn't just him - Sakurai was blinking with wide eyes between his classmates. Uncertain how to react or if he was even supposed to say anything at all in that moment. Wakamatsu though, still sitting on the floor, started to shake his head slowly. He had told his lousy underclassman to quit flirting once as she was at the club, he had seen Aomine talking to her - which had been already a miracle in itself! That girl had neither cried nor insulted the blue haired basketball player after a conversation! But...

But..._that_ guy with such a terrible personality...

"Y-you're joking, right Momoi?" Wakamatsu laughed weakly, but the pink haired girl only smiled.

It was Aomine who started frowning at him, pushing his hands into his pants' pockets as he leaned further into the window to loom over his upperclassman. The corners of his lips were pulled back into an annoyed snarl, the perfect example why someone like him shouldn't be able to have a girlfriend in the first place, the blond thought.

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"Aomine."

The blue haired teen tore his glare away from Wakamatsu as he glanced at Mia instead, the deep frown slowly easing away. But he started to grumble some half-hearted insults beneath his breath, every single one slurred in his typical lazy manner. The girl though, had finally lowered her hands. Blinking from teen to teen before she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It isn't...that weird anyway...right?"

Mia was mumbling by now, her fingertips twitching because she was tempted to hide her burning ears with them, instead she clung to her arms to keep them occupied. But Wakamatsu was still staring at her, flabbergasted. It had been him all those months ago who had been so certain that she was blackmailed into playing with that good for nothing. No girl except Satsuki had ever found the patience to speak to the blue haired teen up until now. That Aomine had scared a handful already off who had appeared in the beginning in their club out of curiosity.

So how come it was possible that this rude brat of underclassman suddenly had a girlfriend!

Before him!

The orange-head, blinked a few times nervously at her feet before she lifted her gaze to glance at every one of them one at a time. The silence to her question was anything but assuring; even Nanami had only shrugged with her shoulders knowingly. She had expected it, unlike the basketball player's teammates apparently...

"Are you sure you want _him_?" The team captain finally blurted out, pointing at the other tall teenager.

"Eh?"

"You wanna piss me off?" Aomine grunted, glaring at Wakamatsu once more.

But this time the second year turned to him with an agitated expression, his voice rising to the well-known loud volume he always used at practice or their matches.

"I sure as hell do! Just because you're suddenly attending practice again doesn't make you a better person, moron!"

"What did you say?"

Sakurai yelped as the teens stared at each other, the daggers flying back and forth while he hectically lifted his hands to somehow sooth the tension in the air. Aomine had always just shrugged the second year off. Ignoring his remarks and curses without a care although this time he didn't, his voice smothered the weak whispers of his brown haired classmate as he leaned further through the window to glower over Wakamatsu. Repeating himself again.

"It ain't your damn business."

"Well, you little-"

Their heated discussion got suddenly interrupted by the sound of clapping hands. And all heads quickly turned around towards the other end of the hallway where Imayoshi stood with a smile. Yoshinori lingered behind the black haired student, merely offering the teenagers a glance while the lean third year chuckled.

"Here I thought I'd go and check up on you guys in the gym for a change with Yoshinori. And I already find you fighting again? What is it all about?"

Wakamatsu pursed his lips. Nearly sulking that he had been caught by his former captain in such a situation...he was supposed to keep Aomine in check, not start countless fight with him. Again...and again...

"S-sorry, Imayoshi-senpai!" Sakurai yelped as neither of the others spoke up. "I couldn't make them stop..."

"I didn't expect you to." He replied honestly, although that only made the brown haired boy bow his head further to the ground. Imayoshi started to frown, trying to wave Sakurai off before he observed the little gathering with another curious glimpse.

"So, what is the tumult about this time?"

A little silence filled the hallway.

That is, until Satsuki chose to break it with a calm and serious statement. Poorly disguising her delighted smile. "Mi-chan and Dai-chan are finally going out."

Imayoshi stared at the little group quietly.

"That was obviously going to happen sooner or later, now wasn't it?"

"That's what my intuition said, too!" The pink haired girl added confidently while the very person this whole conversation was about groaned once more. Mia lifted her hands to bury her face in them again, hoping that she'd choke herself in the process to escape this all situation.

Apparently it was _too_ much to ask for that _no one _would care. Not with that little nosy bunch she had gotten to know a bit over the past year. However, that not only their club manager had expected this but their former captain too irritated Wakamatsu to no end. What had he missed? Was he the only surprised one? Since when had that lousy Aomine _ever_ showed enough courtesy to earn the right to get a girlfriend! He was the worst underclassman the blond could have ever wished for! He was rude! And lazy! And what about those stupid magazines of his! Wouldn't that scare any girl off?!

"This is the _most_ ridiculous miracle ever." Wakamatsu grunted.

Still sitting on the ground of the corridor, his face pulled into a grimace. He was certain - he had lost the last ounce of faith in karma he ever had in that very moment.

"Oh yeah." Satsuki started to speak once more, blinking at the second year puzzled. "Why are you sitting on the ground here anyway?"

Wakamatsu immediately tensed up roaring loudly in return. "Just **stuff,** damn it!"


	3. Sick

Uuargh? Finally another update, I'm getting slower and slower, haha. Some had requested a one-shot about one of them being 'sick' and the idea sounded adorable. So, why not? Although it did turn out a bit different when I expected, I didn't want to do the extreme cliché and with Aomine I could hardly picture it being like this...I hope it's fine?

It is still the start of the relationship, there is a lot of romance to come, I promise!

Any idea or request is definitely noted! Thank you!

Thank you for all the amazing follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

**Sick**

"You're red."

Mia started frowning, trying to bury her head deeper into her muffler to hide her face.

"It's just cold."

Her muffled replied made the tall teenager lean down a bit, scrutinizing her face with a pair of narrow eyes. It made the orange- head immediately turn her face away, escaping his piercing stare in hope it would make the tension he always spread easier to ignore. But Aomine's presence always had something so heavy about it; the young teen could definitely feel it crawl up her spine anyway.

"Stop staring..."

The blue haired basketball player snorted, his usual frown brightened by a teasing grin.

"Why? Because ya started blushing?"

Mia's eyes rolled back towards his smug expression, glaring half-heartedly back. Maybe his pride would somehow shrink through that. But that was, of course, impossible. Sighing into her muffler, she looked up towards the clock. The train station was still a bit full, just like any other day after school when all the students went home - and for a change Wakamatsu had canceled practice, allowing the first years and second years who hadn't finished the rest of the important assignments to do so today. The blond upperclassman could hardly work with them if they were prohibited from club activities after all.

She could still hardly believe that Aomine had finished his. But with Satsuki around he was bound to somehow make it anyway. The pink haired club manager was truly an angel, Mia believed. How else had she survived all these years with someone like him around?

The girl jumped as suddenly the back of a warm hand was pressed against her left cheek. Her focus quickly snapping back to the tall teenager in front of her who was once again ignoring any boundary or personal space she could have owned.

"Mh...maybe just my imagination."

His voice had dropped an octave. Sounding rich and quiet in between the noise of the strangers around them, and if her skin wouldn't already feel so warm against the cold wind - she was certain, she'd probably turn even redder.

Closing her eyes, Mia leaned suddenly forward. Escaping the touch of his hand by burying her face in his cardigan...at least now he'd stop staring at her face, her mind concluded weakly. It was still weird how easy he moved around, reaching out without a second thought which still was a bit strange for her to do. Maybe it was because he grew up with Satsuki?

"What?"

Aomine's chest vibrated while he spoke, the edge of his question filled with amusement.

"_Nothing_."

The girl was certain; she was probably not even comprehendible anymore when her face was buried in the soft fabric of his dark cardigan. But the basketball player was chuckling anyway, allowing her to hide her embarrassment as he only shifted a bit to lean his weight onto his other foot.

She couldn't see how his steel blue eyes rose to the display of this train track, checking when theirs would arrive before he glanced down towards her. Seeing nothing but the top of her head and hairclip she always used to put up her hair. With a comfortable intake of air he became still, maybe a little thankful that Satsuki had made plans with her classmates that day. She always had to talk and talk, being nosy in ways she shouldn't be in his opinion.

And it meant that at home he could finally just take a nap without having her breath down his neck. The orange haired girl in front of him had become one of her favorite topics by now beside Kuroko.

Mia only pulled back as she could hear the arrival of the train, her freezing fingertips lifting to push her woolen muffler higher into her face. Shielding her nose and half of her cheeks against the harsh breeze the train brought with it.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't a practice match of yours coming up? Satsuki-san said she talked to the coach of some team."

Aomine glanced at her, shouldering his bag a bit to make sure it wouldn't slip off. Thankfully the distraction seemed to work.

"Yeah...some high school around here." The basketball player still didn't sound excited about it, a random team could probably not compare to one of his old friends in skill, she guessed. "Heard they have a foreigner in their team though, maybe it won't suck so much."

Well...that sounded at least like an improvement concerning his optimism.

Mia rubbed her burning face. Her attention landed onto the doors of the train now which opened to allow them access. Forcing them to follow the little wave of strangers to not miss their ride, it was too cold to wait for the next one. Although she actually hardly felt it in that moment, her fingers were tingling barely - the rest of her body felt strangely warm.

So, she thought, she felt fine.

* * *

She didn't feel fine.

"39 degrees, sweetheart..." The soft voice of her mother was murmuring. "...you stick to the bed today, alright?"

Mia groaned in answer, turning and twisting in her bed a bit. It felt like the cold had caught her in a blink of an eye. She hadn't felt sick at all yesterday. She was maybe a bit more tired than usual - though in winter that was a pretty normal thing, right? Nothing could have prepared her to wake up with shivering limbs and a stuffy nose. Couldn't have someone warned her? She was too young to be sick! Any single moment yesterday, from the little headache in the break to her burning skin towards the late afternoon suddenly felt like a big neon-light sign, telling her that she had it coming.

"Okay mum..."

The teenager could feel a cool hand pressing against her forehead, the touch smooth and lovingly just like the voice which was filling the silence of her room.

"Seems like you weren't lucky this winter, eh? Just sleep, sweetheart. I'll make you some soup when I'm back from work."

"Okay."

"You'll stay alive till then?"

"I'll try."

"When you die, it would be quite inconvenient for your father and I, you know."

The girl couldn't help but laugh weakly. "_Mum_."

The hand finally slipped away, accompanied by an amused chuckle. "If something is wrong just call me, I'll see you later."

"See you."

Mia peeked over her blanket she had pulled up to her chin, following her mother's movement attentively with her eyes as the older woman approached the door. With a last smile she pointed towards the aspirin and water she had placed onto Mia's nightstand, right next to her mobile phone and the handkerchiefs. The sick teenager nodded, sniffing a bit in hope it would free her nose. Which it didn't, of course. She would never be able to breathe through her nose again. _Ever_.

After her mother closed the door behind her, Mia groaned once again.

Being sick sucked.

Slowly she reached for her phone, deciding it would be a good idea to at least text Nanami. Someone had to take a few notes for her after all. And since she didn't have Sakurai's phone number yet, her best friend was the best option to do that for her.

Maybe she could just sleep away the whole day?

That sounded pretty good...

* * *

He believed he had been staring at the door for a long time.

Aomine wasn't one to feel easily uncomfortable. He rarely cared really. But it had been so strange to sit down on his seat that morning with no orange-haired girl awaiting him. She was always the punctual one. Rarely late unlike him who still found the time to drag his feet after Satsuki had to leave for her own classroom.

At first he had been only bored like always.

But after the bell had called for lunch break, his piercing stare had probably already burned a hole into her empty seat. It was hard to admit how attached you could become to a person until you finally found yourself in a situation where you couldn't talk to them. And his already foolish thoughts were jumbled and thrown around by a loud pink haired girl who flew into his classroom where he had kept himself busy with Sakurai's lunch.

Mia was sick.

His childhood friend had heard it from Nanami, his quiet classmate he always saw around the orange-head. Aomine hadn't bothered really to talk to her that much; she looked like a troublesome girl in his opinion. Never showing exactly what she was thinking. Though that didn't matter right now...

Mia was sick.

The basketball player had known it, he thought. The way her eyes had been a bit glassy. How her face was already glowing even though he hadn't teased her yet. And how quiet she was compared to other times when he made a lame joke in the middle of the lesson just to distract her. Aomine's forehead was set into wrinkles as he pulled a face. Still staring at that _damn_ door of Mia's home.

Wasn't it stupid that he had noticed all that? It was. Very stupid. Aomine kicked the ground, still hesitating to press the damn button to ring the bell. Satsuki had made it clear that he had to go, urging him and annoying him all the way to the train station about how he had to be nice to the orange haired girl. Make sure she was drinking enough and to tell her that the bubbly girl had missed her. Give her the snacks she had bought quickly.

It made Aomine feel like an errand boy...

Grumbling a few words to himself, he shifted slightly, finally ringing the door-bell to get it over with.

It didn't take long until the door he had been staring at all the time was finally opened. Aomine's train of thought was lacking the skill to foresee who it would be most-likely to greet him though. His eyes widened a bit as he met the steady gaze of an older woman instead of a young teenager. Long dark hair pulled into a bun, the color so different from what he was used to see all the time at school.

But nevertheless, she was smiling. "Oh, Aomine-kun, was it?"

"Uh..."

"Are you here to visit Mia?"

"...yeah...?"

It was her mother that much he could tell. He hadn't seen her that often yet. More or less a glimpse here and there when he had come over to play a video game with her daughter. The only other family member he had come to known for real was her father, but he'd recognize this certain eye color anywhere. Well, at least he thought so as he only continued to stare at the small woman quietly.

Mia's mother started to laugh gently, stepping aside to invite him in.

"How sweet of you. Come in, will you?"

Stoically the tall teen glanced over his shoulders, feeling a bit caught. It wasn't really like him to visit others like this after all. But slowly he slandered over the threshold, bobbing his head in thanks.

"Mia is upstairs." She continued immediately as Aomine slipped out of his shoes. "She'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

For a second the basketball player didn't say anything. If it would be his mother then there could be a thousand messages wrapped up in these few innocent words. Always nosy, always keen to annoy him somehow...which easily explained _why_ she and Satsuki had always been getting along just fine over the years...but he didn't know if Mia's mother was like them, too. The orange-head sure as hell wasn't but...

"Yeah..." Aomine drawled slowly.

What were manners again?

"Oh, don't mind me." The older woman spoke up, dismissing him with a wave. "Go on."

With ease she turned away, walking back towards another room. She was certainly a lot less trouble when he was used to. But that only made it better. There was no more awkward exchange of few words. No further questions or weird bits of small talk. Aomine quickly took that opportunity to climb up the stairs, following the corridor towards the familiar door on the right side.

The basketball player pushed it open without hesitation.

At first there was no reaction. The room was quiet and warm. Everything looked like he remembered, simple and comfy without any useless things lying around. And a lot cleaner than his room as well...though that wasn't too hard to master, he guessed. The only times he did tidy up was when his mother had bugged him long enough to finally do it.

He dragged his feet towards the bed, observing the obvious bulk beneath the cover shift around slightly before finally his deep blue eyes landed on the certain flushed face of Mia. A grin spread on his lips by the sight of her usual neat hair being a mess. The straight wisps were curling at the ends, sticking towards different directions while the girl herself was still tired and barely waking up thanks to the noise he had created by his entrance.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She finally peeked at him, blinking away the sleep. But as quickly as their eyes had met, the girl disappeared from his sight. Mia had gasped and pulled her blanket over her head, her already glowing cheeks turning darker and darker as embarrassment pumped the blood into them.

"_Oi_." Aomine grumbled. "Is that how you say _'hi'_?"

He reached for the blanket, tugging it away from her grasp. However Mia's grip on it tightened, trying to shove it even further over her head.

"Why are you here?"

Aomine's brow furrowed. She made it sound like he had made a terrible mistake, whining beneath her made-shift shield which made the basketball player only more eager to finally get rid of the blanket itself.

"What was that? Am I not allowed to come when you're sick?"

Another strong tug.

Another yelp.

"No!"

"_Aah?_"

This time his eyes narrowed and with the next pull he finally dragged the blanket away, revealing the orange haired girl who now stared at him flabbergasted. Mia wasn't even sure if she should cover herself or not. To wear one of her old comfortable shirts and fitting jogging pants was no problem if her parents were around, but to have the blue haired teenager see her like this was certainly not what she had hoped for.

"Aomine!"

Defeated her hands flew up to her hair, smoothing the mess down. It was a try in vain for sure. But to cover that fact, she tried to glare at him the best she could.

"What?"

It was hard to suppress the grin from growing when she was looking like that. Upset without the dark atmosphere looming behind her narrowed gaze. The cheeks were colored in a rosy-red unlike her pale arms and naked feet. He had always have fun when he was teasing her. Making her blush and glower at him half-hearted afterwards. Although this time he didn't even really have to try, she already looked flustered thanks to her fever.

"...could you let go?"

Mia's hands reached once again for her blanket. Mumbling her request so quietly, he nearly didn't catch it. But it wouldn't be him if he hadn't pulled her blanket out of her reach immediately. Actually more out of reflex than any remorse or reason, the girl though groaned in annoyance anyway.

"_Aho_mine..."

"I told you to stop calling me that already, you know?"

Aomine leaned down towards her, his schoolbag slipping off his shoulders and landing onto the ground beside the bed. He easily ignored that though, too busy scrutinizing Mia's face. He lifted an eyebrow, remembering clearly how she had already looked so flushed the previous two days in his opinion. He had noticed it, yeah, but he hadn't expected her to have caught a cold. He rarely had one in the past himself.

Finally releasing the blanket he reached for her forehead instead, pressing the broad palm of his hand against it to see just how high her temperature must be. Mia nearly fell back into her pillow, not expecting this gesture and light force he used. But her hands kept her up, digging into the mattress to save her from the little fall. Aomine could hardly tell just how high her fever must be, his body was always warm. There certainly was a difference between their temperatures but that was all he was able to tell.

"How're ya?"

"Sick." Mia replied lamely which made the bronzed teenager snort.

"Being 'serious here, moron."

His hand finally slipped away, leaving both of them looking at each other now. The girl couldn't help but laugh a bit, reaching for the blanket to at least cover her lower half.

"Better, I think. I slept a lot...what are you doing here?"

Aomine leaned back again, straightening his posture. "What? I cannot come if I want?"

She was turning red at his faint accuse, opening her mouth to reply - without obviously knowing what she should say. The blue haired basketball player could only watch her as she started to fumble with her fingers, resisting the urge to try and dive back beneath the covers once again because he'd definitely pry them away. Aomine had no mercy sometimes.

"It's just embarrassing..." She mumbled quietly, pressing her hands against her burning cheeks.

"...I sound funny."

He dared to snicker at that. She did. With her stuffed nose and sore throat.

"And I look terrible..."

"Tch, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"_That_ isn't really helping..."

Mia furrowed her brow, watching him as he lifted his schoolbag. He sat it onto the edge of her bed, rummaging through the chaotic content until he pulled out the small plastic bag with Satsuki's snacks.

"Here, from Satsuki."

"Oh, thanks." Her dark eyes lit up as she accepted the little gift.

With ease he dropped his bag back onto the floor, crouching down next to it to rest his crossed arms upon her covers. Mia's attention quickly travelled from the sweets and candies to him, quietly staring back while the tall teen lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"It was pretty boring, you know."

"School?" The girl offered with a weak grin, setting the snacks aside.

Aomine nodded.

"I can't argue against that." She laughed quietly. "All I did was sleep till now, too..."

"...ya didn't message me."

The blue haired basketball player easily dodged her curious glance, averting his gaze to stare at her TV instead. He shouldn't have said that. That sounded sappy. Stupid. But he'd be lying if it hadn't irked him a tiny bit that he had heard about it from Satsuki who in turn had heard it from her friend. Shouldn't he be, like, important enough to hear it from her directly? Awkwardly he narrowed his eyes, still keen to look at the black screen instead of her.

Aomine could hear her shift clearly. Listening to her heavy breathing because she couldn't do so through her stuffed nose anymore, but after a second of silence she replied.

"Sorry."

Finally his eyes travelled back to her, his mood immediately lifting at seeing her blush.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

The tall teen observed attentively how her dark gaze widened, a little panicked due to his sudden cold statement. And with her heavy blush, her fingers lifted to hide her burning ears. The lazy basketball player actually had to fight against the muscles which dared to lift the edges of his lips into an amused grin. He had definitely missed _that_ in school today.

"I...I wasn't sure if...I..."

Finally his lips curved into a grin, making Mia fall silent as she realized he hadn't been serious.

"You're a terrible human being." The girl muttered beneath her breath, coughing at the end to clear her sore throat.

"Who cares."

"Stupid." She started smiling weakly, pushing his shoulder half-hearted.

Of course, Aomine didn't budge. His weight was easily withstanding her attempt to shove him away and afterwards the mood settled once again. Becoming comfortable and familiar, he couldn't help but add a thought anyway.

"'Meant it though...I should know earlier next time."

"Okay..."

Mia bobbed her head, her smile growing warm. Slowly she drew her knees to her chest, pulling the blanket with her which was still covering her lower half. Aomine had to lift his crossed arms a bit which had pinned the covers down, allowing her to lean back against her headboard with the pillow squished between it and her back.

"Already ate some rice porridge?"

The girl shook her head. "I slept nearly the whole time and mum is preparing chicken soup now."

"Chicken soup?"

"Mum always makes some when I'm sick." Mia explained. "I never really ate rice porridge."

"_Eeh_? A German thing?" Aomine drawled.

And his calm question caused the orange haired girl to laugh. She shrugged with her shoulders, not all too certain herself. "I don't know. Maybe? It's always been like that."

Aomine was mildly surprised how different it could be apparently. The rare times he was sick that dish had always been the comfort food his mother would cook for him. After Satsuki had tried to do so and nearly poisoned him that is._ Seven times_. He hadn't even been really sick before he had eaten her cooked stuff...

Families could be certainly different, couldn't they?

A sudden knock on the door made both teenagers look up and not long after someone opened it. It was once more Mia's mother he saw. The older woman who now carried a tray with a steaming bowl and spoon on it - arriving with the very dish they had spoken about.

She smiled at them as she approached the nightstand on the other side of the bed, carefully setting the tray down. She reached for her daughter's forehead with a little sigh.

"The fever went down, I think...Aomine-kun, look after her for a bit longer, will you?"

"_Mum_."

Aomine, however, already nodded. "Sure."

Her mother glanced at him gratefully, easily slipping out of the room again before the orange haired girl could have further voiced her dismay. The tall teenager at her bedside though felt already a lot more at ease around the older woman. It had slowly become obvious from whom Mia had inherited her nature.

The orange-head rubbed her right cheek, feeling a bit awkward like any child would when its parent meddled a bit.

But her train of thought was interrupted when the blue haired teenager suddenly started to climb onto her bed. Perplexed she scooted aside, creating enough space for the basketball player to settle down beside her even though she still had a few problems to truly comprehend his sudden action.

"What are you doing?"

Aomine grinned at her, stretching out his long legs above the blanket while he leaned back against the headboard just like her.

"Looking after you, obviously."

Mia shook her head, torn between smiling and scowling at his lack of understanding. He definitely knew no boundaries concerning personal space. But he'd never learn it anyway. Feeling embarrassed either way she shoved him again, coughing in between her attempts to push him off her bed. But as strong and stubborn as he was that didn't work out.

"I'm sick. Don't be so stubborn." The orange-head grumbled weakly after she stopped trying to get rid of him.

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Who begged for this exactly?" Mia laughed, falling back against the headboard beside him.

She was definitely feeling better, Aomine thought. She still looked feverish, and when she coughed, he did cringe inwardly. Only a bit, but the noise sounded quite painful. For someone who didn't often fell sick, it was a bit hard to listen to. However, the dark teenager was able to relax when her body leaned against his.

"Wanna watch something?"

"You just want to take a nap, don't you?"

Aomine snorted, leaning against her more forcefully. "I just couldn't sleep at school, alright?"

The girl tried to push back, not wanting to get crushed by his weight. "You're not supposed to sleep there in the first place, silly."

It was a half-hearted fight. Her little strength trying to ease him away while the bronzed boy only used his own weight to annoy her a bit, he didn't even uncross his arms. All the orange-head was struggling with was his upper body which forced her to use everything she got to just tilt him away. It didn't take long until the glares and murmured curses turned into grins and quiet laughter.

Some show was turned on by either of them. The voices from the TV filling the room while Aomine finally settled back onto his spot, the orange-haired girl defeated at his side. With a huff her head fell onto his shoulder. Inviting her visitor to immediately copy her action, allowing his head to lean on top of hers as well...

The chicken soup was forgotten in that moment, he'd remember later on. It was growing cold on her nightstand as they watched TV. But he liked that. Just being lazy like this, having her so close to him. He could hear her breath. Heavy and slow, and even though her skin had mostly been always cool if not even cold - it was warm in that moment. Challenging his own body temperature for a change.

Absent-minded Aomine reached for her hand, his calloused fingers ghosting over her palm which always felt soft in contrast to his. The surface not hardened or scarred like his from his lively childhood. Just pale and small. Always fitting neatly into his hand if he reached for it.

Relationships weren't half bad, a voice in his mind whispered.

"Nah, Mia..."

But he received no reply. Furrowing his brow, he lifted his head. Carefully he leaned forward, trying not to shift too much to see why the orange-head hadn't answered him. Although all his deep blue eyes met was a feverish face. The eyes closed, lips slightly parted to breath. Who would've expected that she'd fall asleep before him? The tall teen didn't move for a moment, just observing her before finally he leaned back again. If not selfishly he pulled her hand a bit closer, draping her arm over his side just so that he could trace the faint lines in her palms a bit more.

Mia barely shifted, still exhausted from her cold. Aomine, however, tensed up anyway. Awaiting any further reaction from the girl beside him, suddenly he didn't want to wake her up anymore. If she was sick, she was supposed to get rest.

But the orange-head became quiet once again, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder to get more comfortable and with ease the basketball player relaxed.

Yeah, relationships weren't so bad.


End file.
